Juicio
by Maiev-S
Summary: Tu nación te ama tanto como para sufrir por ti. Oneshot


**Juicio**

Quiero que pienses en tu nación. Sí, el país donde naciste. La patria que aclamaste en las barras de encuentros deportivos y a la que criticaste cuando los perdió. La patria que te dio la libertad de escoger su dirigente, su jefe; o quizás la que ha acogido la monarquía desde antes de que nacieras. Imagina que ahora tu patria tiene un corazón. Y sobre él, con los deseos de la gente, con el pueblo que clama tenerla en el alma, se teje una figura humana, imagina sus cualidades. ¿Tiene cabello claro? ¿Ojos oscuros? ¿Tez morena? O quizás ¿clara? ¿Habla español? ¿No? ¿Cómo es? ¿Ya terminaste? Entonces, ahora, esa nación tiene un nombre. El nombre de tu patria, por la cual sientes orgullo...O quizás no. ¿Le visualizas? Bien.

Esos seres existen, caminan entre nosotros, representan toda la cultura, problemas, diplomacia, masa terrestre, mares (lo siento, Bolivia), y sobre todo, las personas que habitan esa porción de terreno en el planeta Tierra. Y son llamados Naciones.

Y hoy, es el juicio periódico de tu nación, en donde tiene que jugar para sobrellevar sus heridas, las heridas de su pueblo. Siempre es un juego diferente. Sigue adelante, con expectativa, pensando si esta vez será mejor a la anterior, guardando esperanza.

...Pero tu nación ha olvidado su nombre. La violencia, la corrupción y las mentiras le han sumido en un profundo sufrimiento, y aquellas personas a las que representa le han convertido en insensible y sanguinaria. Y a pesar de todo, quiere que se detenga. Pero eso no depende de la nación. Ellos solo están ahí para obedecer. No pueden decidir cosas por sí mismos, y tienen prohibido amar a otra cosa o persona que no sea su pueblo. Gente como tú. Tu nación te ama y por eso puede seguir adelante.

Tu nación camina desnuda hacia el centro de un cuarto en donde hay una silla y un tablero blanco, en donde hay rayas horizontales dibujadas con marcador rojo, como las de los ejercicios de inglés para completar. Hay una raya por cada letra de su nombre. Tu nación se sienta ante la orden de una voz imponente que resuena en la habitación, y de inmediato es apresada de pies y manos con correas que le atan a la silla, que ahora es de metal.

La voz pregunta por una letra y tu nación no responde, sabe que este juego es enfermo y repulsivo, pero también sabe que es necesario. La voz hace un suspiro de disgusto, y se escucha un sonido eléctrico.

Y de repente, tu nación grita. La silla de metal empieza a arder indefinidamente bajo su piel, se retuerce tratando de zafarse, puede sentir el olor de su propia piel cocinándose al contacto con la silla en lo que parecen horas. No logra separarse ni un centímetro de la silla, y entonces se tranquiliza, mirando el humo que sale de su piel.

La silla se apaga y tu nación baja la cabeza, chasqueando los dientes con la ira haciendo mella en sus ojos mientras la voz le dice algo. Tu nación asiente, resignada, murmurando una letra.

El sonido eléctrico se hace presente otra vez. La voz anuncia que es incorrecto. Y esta vez, la silla no se calienta. Una persona vestida de negro con la cara cubierta entra a la habitación, con una sierra eléctrica en sus manos, la enciende y el ruido mecánico de la hoja rotando una y otra vez sobre sí misma resuena haciendo eco en los oídos de nuestra invitada, quien le ve acercarse y liberarle de las correas de un brazo.

\- Incorrecto. - Repite el encapuchado sin ninguna emoción, alzando el brazo que tiene asido con fuerza y soltándolo sin cuidado, moviendo la sierra hasta que las hojas dentadas tocan la piel y desgarran la carne en un lapso my breve, y seguidamente se encuentra con el hueso, que tarda solo un poco más antes de ceder por completo.

Tu nación ve su mano caer al suelo separada de su brazo, la sangre cae despreocupadamente mientras gime de agonía y siente que sus lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos luchando por derramarse, pero los contiene. Tu nación comienza a entender este juego. Es el juego del quemado, donde aquellos espacios vacíos representan las letras de su nombre, y el muñeco es su cuerpo. Así que por eso trajeron un verdugo. Sin embargo, todo estará bien. Una nación es inmortal, no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre se curará y al final de cada juego recordará su nombre. Hasta que su pueblo le hiera lo suficiente otra vez. El ciclo se repetiría tantas veces como esto pasara. La voz pide otro nombre y el juego continúa, y en la mente de tu nación solo está la alegría y la esperanza de la gente de su pueblo, porque sin eso ¿cómo podría seguir?

Cada vez que alguien de su propia gente hiere a otra, una herida se forma en la piel de la nación. Cada vez que maltratas física o emocionalmente a tu mujer, marido, amigo, amiga, novio, novia, conocido, jefe, familia...Se forma un pequeño y superficial corte en la piel de la forma humana de tu país. Imagina una nación de cuarenta millones de habitantes, cada uno de ellos, generando esas heridas. Todos los días. Una sobre otra.

Y entonces vienen las protestas por los dirigentes. Sea democracia, monarquía o socialismo, el sistema se corrompe y la nación sufre. Esta vez las heridas hacen mella en su cerebro, adentro, donde no puede hacer nada por sanarlas. Solo soportar el dolor y la locura que llegan con la ambición y el desastre.

Y entonces llega la violencia. El maltrato es solo la punta del iceberg. Llegan las guerras civiles y cada persona muerta es una punzada al corazón de tu nación, perforando su corteza y sangrando desde dentro extendiendo el carmesí por sus tejidos internos hasta que colapsa y se desmaya. Entonces despierta y el ciclo regresa.

Pero todo estará bien. Es una nación y las naciones no pueden morir. Poseen la maldición de ser inmortales. Sufren de cuando en cuando por las acciones de su pueblo y dirigentes, sus heridas sanan y entonces sufren de nuevo, pero no te preocupes. Tu nación ama cada rincón de su territorio y ama a cada uno de sus habitantes, como tú. Lo soportará por ti, y al final, siempre, tu nación jugará este juego una y otra vez, hasta que su pueblo deje de existir.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
